soregaseiyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Audition (Episode)
This article uses material from the "Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 2" article on the Hayate no Gotoku wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 2, title name as aired on July 14th 2015. |image = Sore ga Seiyuu! EP2.png|number = 2|kanji = オーディション|romaji = Ōdishon|airdate = July 14, 2015|op = Sore ga Seiyuu!|ed = Anata no O Mimi ni Plug In!|previous = Recording (Episode)|next = Web Radio (Episode)}} Synopsis In the morning, Futaba wakes up and dresses for her work, but her jacket will create a lot of noise while recording. Korori tries to warn Futaba, but she responds that it'll be no problem, since the work she mentions is her part-time job at Lawson, not her voice acting job. Ichigo also works a part-time job at delicatessen factory, because most new voice actors and voice actresses can't make a living from just a voice acting job. After her shift ends, Futaba goes to Aozora Productions's Office to take her script for the upcoming episode. Aozora Productions has the culture that every newbie voice actors and voice actresses who don't have works need to go to the office wearing name tags, standing at the entrance to help the managers, senior voice actors and voice actresses remember them. Futaba has an unexpected meeting with Hiroshi Kamiya, a famous voice actor who also works in the same agency. He comes to take his scripts and sees Futaba's shirt, surprised that she also likes cats, making him want to talk about his cat. Although he can't finish his conversation because of his work, another newbie starts talking about how friendly he is even though he is a famous voice actor, and the subject changes to how harsh it is to become famous. The discussion gets interrupted by Atsumari‎‎ who came to tell Futaba that Aoi Konno, the new manager has something to discuss with her. At the reception office, Aoi offers Futaba an audition chance for a new anime which is based on a manga. At the same time, Ichigo gets a call from her agency about the audition for the same anime. Also, while walking back home from Academy Hakuo Academy, Rin talks about the same anime's audition with Sayo, to which Sayo encourages Rin that she can easily get the role in this audtion. To be able to understand her role, Futaba buys the manga for reference before going back home. On the audition day, Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin are surprised about meeting at the same audition. Feeling uneasy, they ask each other about their roles and found out that they are taking auditions for different roles. This makes all of them more relaxed since they won't have to compete with each other, especially Rin who has more experience. Although the results aren't out yet, only Rin made an impression on the staff, while both Futaba and Ichigo get ignored. They talk about the audition while walking home and have a detour at a cake shop. Ichigo says that her agency doesn't care about the script and the one who needs to go get it from anime staff is herself. Futaba explains about her agency's standing culture and how the newbies need to make their own voice demos themselves. Futaba tells more about the system of retiring the voice actors and voice actresses who can't become famous in 2 years. At the day of the second recording, Futaba finally returns Rin's umbrella from last week. One staff sees how close Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin are in the hallway and is curious about something. In the recording booth, Futaba found out that her role ends today and becomes like a zombie. Both Ichigo and Rin try to cheer up, but get interrupted by a staff member who saw them before in the hallway. He proposes to them about doing a web radio show. Who is this guy? Trivia * In the beginning of this episode, it is revealed that Futaba works part-time at the Japanese convenience store Lawson. * Hiroshi Kamiya guest stars as himself in this episode. He is best known for voicing both versions of Shinji Matou from the Fate/stay night and Fate/Extra series, Yuzuru Otonashi from the Angel Beats! series, Nozomu Itoshiki from the Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei series, and Kagami Junichirou from the Denpa Kyoushi series. * During Rin's recording session, the anime title on the script she is seen with reads "Copehan". This is a parody of the series Copihan. *During the ending credits, Futaba, Ichigo and Rin briefly sing along to the opening theme song "Hito toshite Jiku ga Bureteiru" from the anime series Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei, of which Hiroshi Kamiya, (this episodes guest) voices a main character. ** Additionally, Hata Kenjiro Hata was a former assistant of Kōji Kumeta, the author of Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei. New Characters * Atsumari * Aoi Konno * Sayo